emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Shelly Williams
Michelle Lindsay 'Shelly' Williams fell in love with Alan Turner, only to face violent opposition from his psychopathic daughter, Steph. Shelly and Steph later became sworn enemies. Shelly left the village for a while but returned to see Alan, much to Steph's annoyance. Alan was 'ill' in bed being 'looked after' by Steph at this point. Steph lied to Shelly and told her that Alan was asleep and did not want to be disturbed. Shelly told Steph that she was going to collect her things and to see Alan. Steph was angry and pushed Shelly down the cellar stairs and tied her to a chair and gagged her. Shelly later attempted to escape by pushing a pile of boxes onto Steph and kicking Steph in the ribs. However Steph had the keys to the door of the cellar and grabbed Shelly by the hair and told Shelly that they were going on a little trip only Shelly would not be coming back. After everyone found out what Steph had been doing to Alan the police questioned her about Shelly's disappearance. Steph told the police she couldn't remember. Steph was in jail and was having flashbacks of her killing Shelly. When Alan and some other village residents gathered in Shelly's memorial garden Shelly turned up when Alan was on his own. Alan was shocked but delighted to see her alive and well. Shelly told Alan that Steph took her to the woods the day she was in the cellar and that Steph told her to run or she would kill her. When the police discovered Shelly was alive Steph was released. Steph returned to the village and tried to make amends with Shelly and Alan, including Alan's friends in the village. Although Alan thought it would be a good idea to give his daughter a chance, Shelly told Alan that she was evil and can never be forgiven. Shelly confronted Steph in the church and told Steph that she is back and that Steph can never hurt her or Alan again. Steph asked if they could be friends but Shelly told Steph to go to hell. Shelly hated staying in the village whilst Steph was around and decided to leave. Shelly and Alan said farewell and Shelly left in a taxi. Steph told Alan that she would track Shelly down for him and convince her to come back. So Steph tried her hardest to find Shelly. She eventually found her on a ferry. Shelly tried to run away from Steph. When a member of the crew saw Steph had no ticket she was forced to leave the ferry. Shelly shouted good riddance as Steph was walking off. As the ferry began making its way, Shelly went to the top deck and smiled in relief that Steph has gone. However Steph made it onto the ferry again and tapped Shelly on the shoulder and said surprise much to Shelly's shock. Shelly was furious and began insulting Steph by saying that Alan loves her and Tricia more than Steph, and that all Steph has left is her age. Steph turned round and told Shelly she was coming back to Emmerdale with her. However, when Steph grabbed hold of her arm Shelly forced herself back and slipped over the railings and fell into the freezing cold sea below. Shelly was last seen struggling in the water and its still unknown if she is really dead or not. Steph was shocked and knew she would get the blame for Shelly's death. So she threw her suitcase in the water then left the ferry as if nothing happened. Much later, Shelly's suitcase was found off the coast of Scotland and her bank account had not been touched, despite a large balance. Alan was more convinced that Shelly may be dead. Steph later admitted to her father that the fight with Shelly was an accident but she could be dead. Steph was in court for her brother, Terence's death, despite her husband, Adam Forsythe, being responsible for Terence's death. Steph admitted to the court that she watched someone die (referring to Shelly's, not Terence). She and her manipulative husband, (who later committed suicide in prison) were sentenced to life imprisonment for Terence's murder. Alan was proud of Steph's brave confession for paying for the mistake of Shelly's accident. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2005 deaths Category:2003 debuts Category:2005 departures Category:1955 births